1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is generally related to the field of the security transmission of information between aircraft, and more particularly, to provide readable tools against ADS-B (Automatic Dependent Surveillance-Broadcast) spoofing.
2. Related Art
Automatic Dependent Surveillance Broadcast (ADS-B) systems are a source of surveillance for airborne aircraft. ADS-B OUT provides a means of automated aircraft parameter transmission between the aircraft and the Air Traffic Control (ATC), and ADS-B provides automated aircraft parameter transmission between the aircraft themselves. ADS-B systems broadcast information without any security measures like authentication or ciphering. Therefore, it is easy for an attacker to reproduce false ADS-B messages (“spoofing”) providing false aircraft position, aircraft velocity, aircraft ID, or any other ADS-B data.
One solution is provided in the U.S. Pat. Publication No. 2012/0041620 A1, Stayton et al., which discloses how an intruder bearing can be calculated based on the parameters from a Traffic Alert and Collision Avoidance System (TCAS) and from the ADS-B system. However, the provided solution depends on the accuracy of the signals emitted and received by the antenna of the TCAS system. Consequently, the provided solution is dependent on any reflections or blockages of the signals.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method that overcomes the above-mentioned drawbacks.